A Secret Revealed
by Keyblade Princess 13
Summary: It's time for the truth about Amy and Rosy to come out. But how will their friends react to their secret? Find out here. NOT YURI! This is kinda a prologue to the story that comes after it, A Tale of Two Roses.


**I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG OR ANY ARCHIE CHARACTERS. I HAVE TO DO THIS ONE BECAUSE FOR AN UPCOMING STORY IT WONT MAKE SENSE WITHOUT THIS, SO PLEASE DON'T HATE IT. THIS AND THE STORY AFTER IT IS FOR ONE OF MY FRIENDS WHO IS A FRIEND IN REAL LIFE, RosePrincess193. HOPE YOU LIKE IT BEST FRIEND! :)**

* * *

A Secret Revealed

**ROSY'S POV.**

It was just another day, we were just hanging out. It was peaceful. I noticed that Amy looked a little jittery though, and very anxious. Of course I knew why, but the others, not yet. But they would, today.

"So what did you guys gather us all here for? What's the occasion?" Sonic asked.

I looked to Amy and she nodded.

"Well, we haven't been completely honest with you all." Amy said.

"What do you mean?" Knuckles asked.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Right on time.

"You're about to find out." I said.

I walked to the door and opened it. Then six people in hoods walked in. each pair was the same size and height.

"Guy's what going on?" Cymbaline asked, looking ready to fight if need be, which it wouldn't.

"Well, there is something that we never told you, but it was all because we had to stay hidden." I replied.

"Guys, we would like for you to meet our mothers." Amy stated.

The first women took off her hood, and she looked almost like a complete replica of my, but older.

"This is my Mother, Rachel Rose, queen of the Rose Kingdom." Amy said.

"And this is my mother, Melena Rose, queen of the Anti-Rose Kingdom." I said.

They all looked shocked, then we introduced the others.

"These are our older brothers, Fiyero Rose." Amy said gesturing to her brother.

"And Kylan Rose." I said gesturing to my own brother.

"Our little sisters, Sonia Rose." Amy said once again gesturing to one younger girl.

"And Anna Rose." I said finishing.

After a silence, Sonic spoke up.

"But if they are you're siblings, and those are your mother and you said that they were queens, that would make you two-"

"Princesses, yes." my mother said cutting him off.

"B-but, how? I mean, why only tell us now?" Meghan asked.

"Yeah, how could you keep this from us?" Scourge asked, frowning a bit.

I looked to Amy. Then she spoke up.

"We had to stay hidden, we were being attacked too many times in our own kingdoms, and after what happened to our fathers…" she trailed off.

"…What happened too your fathers?" Cream asked hesitantly.

"They were killed, protecting us. It was our coronation night in both dimensions. Just as we were about to be coroneted, we were attacked. Their lives were taken, saving us from being killed by the assassins of rival kingdoms, who, like many others, are still after Amy and I today." I explained.

They all had signs of pity in their eyes.

"We understand why you couldn't tell us, but why come here to Mobius and Moebius?" Scourge asked.

"Who would guess that we would be here?" I asked. "Plus, after what happened, we felt it was our fault, so we fled our kingdoms without a word in the night. I came to Moebius while Amy came here to Mobius. We had left each of them a letter, and by the time they had woken up and seen them were gone." I explained.

"That makes sense. But what about seeing your families?" Tails questioned.

"We've been going back and forth between here and our kingdoms." I said.

"How do you get here and back so fast though?" Blaze asked this time.

I looked at Amy, then back at them.

"Do you believe in having great gifts at birth?" Amy asked.

"I guess we would have too." Cymbaline said, referring to each of their special powers and abilities.

"Right, and we'll explain how, but we need to go outside first. Come on."

Once we were outside, I told them to just watch us. We both touched the ground and in a matter of seconds, flowers began to bloom all around us and move as we wordlessly commanded them too. The others looked amazed. Then Shadow spoke up.

"You both can control nature." he stated.

"Yes, it's a gift that we all have. In fact, most people of the Rose Kingdoms all have this ability, and some don't. But still, we just have more abilities than some. Plus, nature makes for great and unique weapons." I explained, making a rose vine whip appear in my hand spontaneously.

"So how do you go back and forth?" Blaze asked again.

"We can travel by flower, or open portals to our kingdoms, it gets us place in short amounts of time, plus when you are required as a princess to study magic and spells and how to create certain elixirs, you learn a few new tricks. Now let's go back inside." I said.

Once back inside, we continued to explain about our royal status, along with our mothers and siblings.

"Wait, where is the Rose Kingdom? I've run around this planet time and time again, and never one came upon it." Sonic said.

"It's locate in the magic realm and only people with magic abilities can come and go from there, much less find it." Amy explained.

After explaining a bit more about the realm, my mother spoke up.

"It really is an honor to meet you all." my mother stated.

"Yeah, we hear a lot about you guys." Sonia said.

"But for you two." Fiyero said looking at Sonic and Scourge, "Just remember that they have very protective older brothers." he said.

"Exactly." Kylan said agreeing with him. They were way to protective sometimes. Seriously, so many boys have run away from us while we would be talking or would just take one look and run.

"We really must have you stay at our kingdoms sometime." my mother stated.

"Oh, that's right, it would be such a pleasure." Amy's mother replied.

"I hate to say this, but we have to go, we can't be spotted here, it could lead on to where Amy and Rosy are." Kylan said.

"You're right, we need to leave." Amy's mother said sadly.

It was really hard for them all to leave us, especially considering that we had both run away after out fathers' deaths. We felt that they were our faults, it still hurts to think about it and our dads, but we have been able to get through it and then came back to our kingdoms. Then, they pulled up there hoods, said their goodbyes and began to leave when Fiyero called,

"Oh yeah, and Michael and Mason said hey." before leaving and summoning portals to take them back to the kingdoms.

"Wow, that is one secret we were just let in on." Sonic said.

"I know and we're sorry for keeping you guys from knowing the truth, but-"

"No, it's okay, we understand." Cymbaline said.

"Thanks you guys and now that you all know, we can invite you to great parties and events that go on in our kingdoms." Amy replied.

"Yeah, oh you guys are going to love the festivals that we have for different times of the year." I said.

"Hey, before we go on talking about this, who are Michael and Mason?" Sonic asked.

Oh boy.

"Um, well, they are our…ex-boyfriends."

"EX-BOYFRIENDS!?" they all exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was before we came to each dimension. We had broken it off with them." I said.

"Why, what happened?" Meghan asked.

"They were the princes of the fire kingdoms. Michael was the prime zone and Mason was the anti zone. We had each been friends years before we each got together. Everything was going good, until one day. We were in the royal gardens in each dimension, just talking. Since they were fire elementals, it meant that they were literally on fire. Their quills anyway, but they were still the temperature of fire and could easy set one, so whenever in a different kingdom, they would use a shield spell, and it worked, but…" I trailed off.

"But what?" Scourge asked.

"We didn't know what would happen. Anyway we were just talking, and in both dimension we decided to give them a kiss on their cheeks. The second that we did, they burst into more flames, and even destroyed their shield spells, making them have no way to stop from catching something of fire. When they burst into bigger flames after a kiss on the cheek, they burned us, badly. And they caught the gardens on fire. It took our to get them and the fire under control. We hadn't known it, but their elementals couldn't handle romance like that. And if that happened from a kiss on the cheek, what else could happen…?" Amy said, taking over, before trailing off herself.

"After that, we had to do the hardest thing at that time. Break up with them. It was a heart strings pulling one. But it was our own goods. We agreed to still be the closest friends we had been before everything happened and we still have been to this day. But still. And that's the story. Now you know everything." I said picking up and finishing the story.

"Alright, well why don't we head to the park? I think that we need to just relax after hearing all that." Cymbaline suggested, trying to change the subject.

We headed to the park and as we headed there, I couldn't help but feel happy that we had finally come clean about this and the other thing about Michael and Mason, I could tell that it would mean a lot more going on with everything, but I also knew, that we would get through it.

Well at least that was two secrets finally told. But still, like people say, step by step…

* * *

**OKAY, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED. PLEASE DON'T FLAME, BUT DO REVIEW. PEACE OUT! BTW, ANNA'S NAME IS PRONOUNCED LIKE ANNA FROM FROZEN. JUST SAYING.**

…**LET IT GO LET IT GO, TURN AWAY AND SLAM THE DOOR… ****:) I LOVE FROZEN!  
**


End file.
